Due to the amazing power of personal computers, personal computers are developed to have various functions. For example, the person computers have word processing functions in the earlier stage and are nowadays used for presentation or used as amusement video tools.
For complying with these various functions of the personal computer, in addition to the conventional cursor control function, the mouse usually has additional function keys used as the controller for presentation control and/or video control.
In a case that the mouse is used as a cursor control device, by moving the mouse on a desk plane, the cursor shown on the display screen of the personal computer is moved in the corresponding movement direction of the mouse. In another case that the mouse is used as a remote controller for presentation control and/or video control, the mouse is held on the palm of the user's hand and the function keys are pressed down to input the operating instructions.
Generally, the shape of the mouse used as the cursor control device and the shape of the mouse used as the remote controller are different. In a case that the mouse is used as a cursor control device to be moved on the desk plane, the surface of the mouse contacting with the palm of the user's hand should be cambered rather than flat. The cambered surface of the mouse may facilitate supporting the palm of the user's hand. Whereas, in another case that the mouse is used as the remote controller, the user favors the mouse having a flat shape as the conventional remote controller.
In other words, it is difficult to design a slim mouse having both functions of using as the cursor control device and the remote controller due to the above reasons. If the housing of the mouse is too thin, the mouse fails to meet the ergonomic demand when the mouse is moved on the desk plane. In contrast, for meeting the requirement of ergonomics, the height and thickness of the mouse should be increased. Under this circumstance, the touch feel of the mouse is impaired when the mouse is used as the remote controller.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the prior art, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop an improved mouse according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.